undertale_au_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Error404!Sans
"AlphaTale was a world beyond measure" - Error404 Bio Error404 was created by SHADIKAL15 Error404 is the puppet master of most events within the Undertale multiverse He is one of the two Sans of AlphaTale, the first AU, and is the mentor of Error!Sans Error404 is the major god of Errors Origin Error404 was simply known as █████, the older of the Sans twins of the first AU, AlphaTale, as well as a child of The Astral Mother He lived in what appeared to be the perfect world, but everything was taken from him when the first destroyer, Infected, killed everyone else and even ended the entire universe, and he even lost his brother, ████, the most important person in his life, who fell to Infected 404 had to resort to taking in large amounts of the multiverse's code, making him strong enough to slay infected, though in the process he became an Error, making him forever a different person. Personality He is calm and collected, charismatic and manipulative, though he is also incredibly depressed, having only stewed with hatred since the destruction of his once prized world. Spending an unknown amount of time in the anti-void changed him, a once calm and warm person became seeded with the need for revenge and reclamation. Instead of the loving world he was born into, he began to see AlphaTale as a prize he had lost. If not for his strong will, he would have lost his memories of AlphaTale, much like Error!Sans Error!Sans Error had come into contact with 404 while Error had been searching for the omega timeline. In his search, Error had come across the core of reality, the mainframe, and had his first encounter 404, after a long battle, 404 had revealed that not only did the mythical AlphaTale exist, but 404 was the last survivor of said world, and so 404 took Error under his wing, and they became student and master. 404's main reason for taking Error under his wing was because Error reminded 404 of his brother, the one he lost so long ago... AlphaTale's recreation Error404's ultimate goal is to one day bring back AlphaTale, his friends, and his family, and has been working on this goal for a significant amount of time. Error will also have a place in the new AlphaTale, as a reward for helping 404 Powers & Stats * God-ray He can shoot a black beam from his fingertips, which removes entire body parts. * Dark Blasters Special Gaster Blasters designed by The Astral Mother. * Blue Mastery The most powerful version of the blue attack, able to move any object as if it had a soul, as well as manipulate both the mind and body. * Reincarnation Should 404's body be damaged beyond repair, he will disperse into code, only to reform at some later point * '''Chroma Hands '''This ability lets Error404 summon an unbelievably large amount of Gaster Hands of any Size. They can differ in traits. The limit of this ability is yet to be known, though using this ability leaves him emotionless and paralyzed for the time depending on how much magic he uses. 404 is also capable of using another's soul to accomplish this feat * '''Reality Breaker '''404 has the ability to break and manipulate reality to his will, though this uses life force, and can cause him to reincarnate, depending on how significant his change was. Error404 is by far the most powerful Sans, having an incomprehensible amount of power and DEF. Trivia * His name is not, in fact, Sans, he and his brother were given names, and 404's real name is ████████ Category:Destroyers Category:Gods Category:AlphaTale Category:Error404!Sans